


Circumstances

by sammyatstanford



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Meaningless pornography, Sexual Slavery, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/pseuds/sammyatstanford
Summary: Jensen's shoulders are tight from sitting in front of a screen all day. Maybe, while the numbers run, he could do a little yoga, grab a snack. He moves his bare feet under his desk, feels warmth, softness. Or maybe….





	Circumstances

Jensen sighs, closes the reports from last quarter and executes the command to run the numbers for this quarter. He links his fingers, presses his palms in front of and away from his body, and then pulls his arms up overhead, big stretch. His shoulders are tight from sitting in front of a screen all day. Maybe, while the numbers run, he could do a little yoga, grab a snack. 

He moves his bare feet under his desk, feels warmth, softness. Or maybe….

Jensen shifts back in his seat, looks under the edge of the desk. Jared lies passively on his pillow. He usually curls up on his side, but he’s in a posture collar this morning, black leather laced up to his chin and attached to a leather strap around his chest that just hides those pretty pink nipples from view, so he’s flat on his back, feet together and knees wide, soft cock on display. The mess of his bangs falls over his blindfold. Jensen watches the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He makes a very pretty picture. Jensen could almost come just looking at him.

He’s so still and quiet, he could be sleeping. But he proves he’s only waiting, perfect and patient, stirring into movement at the first metal tinkle of Jensen opening his belt buckle. He gets up off the pillow with surprising grace, given that he can’t see and his hands are bound tight at the wrists in front of him with more black leather (it’s not Jensen’s fault black looks so good against Jared’s skin). The little falter as he catches his balance makes Jensen’s dick twitch where it’s already starting to swell, and then he’s nosing right up into Jensen’s space, that pink mouth already searching. Jensen holds him back a bit while he gets his pants down to mid-thigh, then slides a hand around the back of Jared’s head and ah, yes.

Jared’s breath is hot and eager across Jensen’s cock as he fumbles it into his mouth. Jensen’s only half hard so it’s easy enough, the stray flicks of Jared’s tongue against sensitive skin as he gets control sending sparks up Jensen’s spine, and then the whole of him is encased in sloppy wet heat and he sighs deeply, feels all the tension melting right out of his shoulders, lets his knees fall as wide as they can still trapped in his pants. Jared is so, so good at this, even hobbled without his hands and his neck forced straight by the collar, sucking gently to plump Jensen to full hardness and then setting into an easy rhythm. The angle must be difficult for him, shoulders hunched awkwardly inward, but he hums in a gentle, satisfied way as his spit drips messily down Jensen’s cock and bobs his head as best he can. 

Jensen groans, leans his head back into the headrest of his desk chair, closes his eyes. He slides the fingers of his left hand through the softness of Jared’s hair, making a mess of it under the strap of the blindfold, and grips the edge of the desk with his right, grounding himself. 

This is what paradise feels like.

His hips start moving of their own accord, shallow little jerks up into the welcoming heat of Jared’s mouth. Jared accommodates naturally, lets Jensen in as deep as he can at this angle, coordinates their rhythms, does more of those little tricks with his tongue now that Jensen’s taking control, the ones that make Jensen’s knees twitch and his balls want to start drawing up tight, make Jensen want to shove his cock in deep and spray down the back of Jared’s throat. 

But no, it’s not enough. Jensen wants more, needs more, so he untangles his fingers from Jared’s hair and slips a hand under his chin, right at the top of the posture collar. Jared stops immediately, pulls gently off of Jensen’s cock and tilts his chin up, like he’d be looking right at Jensen without that blindfold on. His pink lips are hot red now and his chin is wet with spit and precome, his hair fluffed up dramatically under the blindfold in a way that makes him look frazzled. He’s beautiful, really, and Jensen feels something deep down in his stomach, a swooping sensation like missing a step going down a staircase, something he feels looking at Jared more and more.

“Get my pants off,” he says, and Jared goes immediately to work. He grips the fabric on Jensen’s right leg in both hands, tugs it down several inches, then does the same to Jensen’s left, then back and forth, working them down evenly despite the challenge of his bound wrists. He’s really so clever.

“Up here,” and Jensen rolls his chair away from the desk as Jared crawls out fully from under it before rising to his feet. He’s even more stunning this way, standing close to Jensen but hesitating, all that smooth skin, his cock hard now and a little wet at the tip, the collar holding him in a perfect carriage that makes his shoulders look even broader than usual. He takes a step forward, then stops, unsure, and Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s narrow hip, turns him around. Jared bends, elbows on the desk, and sticks his ass out, and really Jensen just has to stop, just for a moment, to appreciate the sight. His hand reaches out almost involuntarily, squeezing one round asscheek before he drags his thumb right down the crack and over the bump of the plug tucked into Jared’s asshole. Jared shivers visibly, and Jensen fingers over the protrusion a few more times before gripping it and sliding the plug out. It’s a tiny thing, meant more than anything to keep Jared wet and a little warm for him. He tosses it carelessly onto the desk.

“Come ‘ere,” he murmurs, hooks his fingers around Jared’s hip to pull the boy carefully down toward his lap. He uses his other hand to steady his cock, line himself up, and he pulls as Jared pushes, slips in right past that initial ring of resistance. Fuck. So good he could choke on it. He gets both hands on Jared now, and together they work Jensen inside, until he’s buried, drowning in Jared, and Jared is sprawled fully in his lap. For a moment, they stay that way, Jensen settling into the deep, untouchable heat of Jared’s insides, arms around Jared’s torso, holding him close and stroking at the buckles on the strap around his chest. Jensen breathes in the smell of Jared’s sweat and shampoo, and despite the need that thunders through his blood, the urge to take and take and take, something in him feels almost quiet, peaceful. Like he could stay this way forever.

It’s not long before Jared starts to shift though, little almost-sounds making his chest jump under Jensen’s touch. His insides tug at Jensen’s cock, this way and that with each of his little movements. Jensen growls a little. “Come on then,” he murmurs, right against Jared’s ear, and Jared sits up from his sprawl. He tries to shift himself up on Jensen’s cock, but with his hands bound and his feet dangling, he has no leverage. His knees are open over Jensen’s, legs falling out wide, and Jensen can feel with his own bare feet as Jared strains his legs, scrabbles his toes on the ground, looking for purchase. He tries to open his elbows to the arms of Jensen’s desk chair, but it’s a monstrous thing, soft brown leather and oversized enough to fuck in, so the action is hopeless. The tugging on Jensen’s cock is almost unbearable, but he grits his teeth through the urge to take control for now and lets the boy work it out.

Finally, Jared settles back against Jensen’s chest again, pulls his arms overhead and around the back of the chair. His back bows beautifully as he strains himself up on tiptoe, lifting himself bare inches off Jensen’s cock, then letting his hips drop down. Yes. It’s exquisite, even this small friction after Jensen’s patience, and he groans as Jared repeats the action, working his hips to slide himself up and down Jensen’s cock with increasing confidence, the chair starting to shudder under them. It’s artful really, the work and play of Jared’s straining muscles, the effort of his body, the welcoming squeeze every time he pulls Jensen back inside. The sunlight through the window warms up his skin, the contrast sharp with the black leather. Jensen slips a hand up around Jared’s neck, over the collar, not squeezing, just feeling the creak of leather as Jared moves, choking himself just a little every time he tries to bend his neck for better leverage, gasping gorgeously into Jensen’s ear. 

But as much as Jensen loves this, every minute of Jared’s body on display for him, his body only has so much patience. His hips lift once to meet Jared’s on the down slide, and Jared whimpers, high and gorgeous. So Jensen does it again, sharper, and again, squeezes Jared’s hips and hammers himself upward until he’s as much fucking up into Jared as Jared is fucking down onto him, forcing needy little sounds out of Jared’s lungs with every stroke. He’s sweating into his button down, and Jared’s skin is flushed and slick where he’s holding on, and the part of Jensen that wants to take over wins out completely. He grabs Jared firmly and heaves them both out of the chair, shoves Jared face down onto the desk and fucks back in with abandon, grinding himself into Jared’s deepest places every time he slams home and relishing the increasingly loud sounds Jared makes in response.

Jared’s face is pressed into one of his arms, stretched long in front of him to accommodate his wrists, but as Jensen works himself closer to the edge, he hears, quiet but a bit frantic, “Sir?”

“Yeah,” he pants out, “yes,” and Jared whole body jerks and shudders under him as the boy comes, Jensen following moments later. 

He comes back to himself, bent over and nuzzling into the sweaty hair at the back of Jared’s neck. He pulls away quickly, swears that for just a second, Jared’s head lifts to chase him. He strokes one hand soothingly down Jared’s back as he pulls out, the loss of that perfect, clutching home Jared makes for him aching in his spent cock. He wants to linger here, in this moment, something about this particular post-coital feeling that he wants to capture, as he settles himself stickily back into his chair. Jared unfolds himself from the desk, stretching full bodied and rolling his shoulders a few times to release their stiffness. The afternoon light from the office window makes his skin look like its glowing, and Jensen is content to watch. The boy folds himself back down, starts to slip quietly back under the desk. So obedient.

“Clean me up,” Jensen says, spur of the moment. It’s not the first time he’s asked for it, but it’s not a usual part of his routine. Jared, of course, shows no surprise, just moves his face back into Jensen’s lap and sets to work, laving his tongue over Jensen’s oversensitive cock before gently taking the whole thing into his mouth to finish cleaning it. When he pulls off, he tilts his chin up, as if looking at Jensen again. He’s a mess, lips red and chewed, sweat smeared on his face, spit dried on his chin.

Jensen wants, very much and very suddenly, to kiss him.

But he can’t do that. He definitely, definitely cannot do that.

Jared moves to turn away, and Jensen puts a hand on the tangled, sweaty mess of his hair and says, “Stay.” They work together to get Jensen settled back in front of his computer, knocked askew along with half the papers on his desk by their activities, and Jared settled into a comfortable position at his feet, his stiff collar untied for now and Jensen’s cock warm in the hollow of his mouth. Jensen reaches out with one hand, pulls his computer back towards him, leaves the other petting softly at Jared’s hair.

It’s quiet for a few moments. He glances down at the boy in his lap. Jared’s still blindfolded, but Jensen imagines that underneath, his eyes are closed. His face looks relaxed, content. Or maybe...bored? Jensen swallows, looks back at his desk. He picks up one of his earbuds. He looks back down at Jared.

The boy starts a little when Jensen slips the earbud into his exposed ear, then holds himself very still. Jensen can sense his confusion, the question that Jared won’t ask. Jensen opens the player on his phone, starts his book over at the beginning. Faintly, he hears the sound of the reader’s voice begin speaking. Chapter One.

Jared remains still for a long, careful moment. And then, all at once, his breath slips out as a sigh. He lifts his head, nuzzles his nose softly into the crease of Jensen’s thigh, and then settles again, feeling much heavier and more relaxed than he did before.

Jensen smiles. He returns to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything, and although this is a random dalliance without substance and none of the things I should be writing, it felt good to actually accomplish something. It may not be the best, but it exists. Also, please let me know if you see typos--I produced and posted this rather quickly.


End file.
